


Every Thought of It

by beautlilies



Series: Any Thrill Will Do [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, JaliceWeek20, Jaliceweek, actually posting before its midnight, and on the actual day, and our favorite vampire bro emmett, anna thats who, mentions of resume, wow who woulda thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautlilies/pseuds/beautlilies
Summary: jasper hovers. alice doesn't mind.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Any Thrill Will Do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Every Thought of It

It’s not for Alice. Not anymore.

He is her protector. Silent and ferociously territorial. He adapts with her needs, fluent in every tiny flicker of emotion, purse of her lips, curve of her smile. He’s there before she can finish the first syllable of his name, a hand so large it drowns the slip of her waist, attentive and still looking for one more task, one more small favor to do in hopes that he will be worthy of her. He needs to prove it - to himself and to the rest of the world - that he’s more than worthy, more than deserving of her love and affection, of her intense devotion and her overzealous faith.

She’s no longer surprised to find him right next to her. Jasper has a hand on her cheek this time, waiting to chase away remnants of terror that was once always there, always present in her mind as she flips through future after future, paths taken and paths forgotten. “Hi,” he starts, and she knows he’s checking with her, testing the waters. 

When they had been in Canada, the year bleeding into the next around them, Alice comes to the understanding before she even knew she did. 

Even from the heart of the forest, Alice could make out the array of colors in the sky. Jasper would tell her twelve years and a marriage later that he considered that to be their first date. When she came back from that future of that moment, she found Jasper, anxious and prepared. “We’re okay,” she murmurs. “It was nothing to worry about. It was a good one, Jazz.”

He relaxes if only slightly. “Relax,” she tells him again. “I would never lie to you.”

“I just don’t like it,” he confesses. “You’re always scared - when you have a vision, you’re always scared.”

“I don’t know why. They’re not particularly terrifying.”

“I’m always afraid that if I’m not here someone will find you in the middle of your visions and -”

She takes his hand. “I would see that. Before it would happen, I would see that.”

“If it had been me I would have killed you, Alice. I can picture the million different ways I would do it.”

She wants to remind him that she’s perfectly aware. She’s known him and his impulses for longer than he has known of her existence. Instead, she squeezes his hand and rests her head on his shoulder. “We’re here now. I’ve learned over the years not to focus on what could have been and to focus on what  _ will be _ .”

“And what will there be for us, Alice?”

She winks. “An endless eternity of shopping sprees.”

“How fun,” his voice is dripping with sarcasm, molasses on a hot summer’s day, but she knows he will gladly take her on every shopping trip, hold every bag and try on every piece of clothing for her.

She can hear Emmett down in the yard, now. Renesmee is running towards him, her little heart beating against the sounds of the wildlife. “Everything okay,” Jasper murmurs. 

“Yes,” she smiles. “I love my birthday gift, thank you.”

“Damn it.”


End file.
